Puppies and Parties
by Ooshaboosha
Summary: Isaac has been living with Derek for awhile now, and decides to go to a party while there's a new hunter in town. Derek isn't please. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING OF A TEENAGER BY HIS GUARDIAN. Repost from my series Of Guardians and Wards


**Isaac and Derek- Teen Wolf**

* * *

Isaac had been living with Derek for about six months now. He'd moved into the man's apartment after his father had died, and the alpha had been willing to take him in.

That being said, Isaac didn't really know what kind of a relationship he had with the older man. Didn't know how much the older man actually cared for him.

If Isaac had really thought about it, he would have realized that Derek was always fussing over Isaac sleeping and eating enough. He helped Isaac with his homework and scolded him for bad grades. He would have realized that the man really cared about him. But Isaac did not realize any of this at the time.

Isaac was lying on the living room couch when his phone buzzed. It was Scott telling him about a party that was going on later that evening. Isaac's first reaction was to say he couldn't go, and that's what he sent Scott. But then Scott asked why. And that stumped Isaac a bit.

Why shouldn't he go to the party? Derek had never given him a real curfew. Hell, Isaac wasn't even sure if the man cared when he got in. There was no set of rules for Isaac to follow. Nothing was going to happen if he went out tonight.

Although, Derek had said something about there being a new hunter in town, who wasn't like the Argents and would kill the Hale Pack.

But it would be fine. What hunter was going to show up at a high school party looking for wolves? Isaac texted Scott back, agreeing to come.

The party was going great. Isaac had successfully snuck out of the house once Derek had gone to sleep. He'd danced with nearly a dozen girls and was on his third beer.

Some guy came running over to him and the red head he was dancing with. "Parents are here, man. Some dad is pissed." The guy warned them. Isaac looked up to see Derek Hale storming towards them.

When Derek reached Isaac and the girl, he grabbed Isaac's ear and proceeded to drag him out of the party. "Everyone better get out of here before I call the cops." Derek shouted over his shoulder to all the teenagers. Isaac flushed with embarrassment at being led out of a party by his ear.

"What the hell Derek? Get off me." Isaac snapped when they were outside and heading towards Derek's car.

Derek let go of the boy's ear, turned Isaac to the side, and swatted him a few times. "Watch your mouth." He said firmly, opening up the passenger door for Isaac to get inside.

Isaac gaped at the man for a minute. "Did you just spank me?" He finally asked in disbelief.

Derek chuckled slightly. "Kiddo, that was not a spanking. When we get home, I will be showing you what a real spanking is. Those were just love taps." Derek said dryly. "Now get in the car."

Isaac glowered at him, but scrambled to get in the car to avoid anymore 'love taps'. He didn't want one of his friends to look out the window and see his guardian swatting him.

The ride home was a silent one that consisted of Isaac glaring out the window and Derek glaring out the wind shield. When they pulled up to the house, Derek got out of the at first and opened Isaac's door for him. "Living room. Now." Derek said, pointing at the house. Isaac got out of the car, slamming the door harder than necessary and actually stomped up to the house and into the living room. Derek stared in shock after him. With all the trouble Isaac was in, he should be apologizing not throwing a fit.

Derek followed him up to the house and into the living room. Isaac was standing up in the middle of the room, arms crossed and a scowl set firmly in place. "What the hell is your problem?" Isaac yelled at Derek, before the older man could say anything. Derek's eyebrows shot up on his head and just stared at the kid.

"My problem? My problem? Isaac Lahey Hale do you have any idea of how much trouble you are in right now young man? You're lucky I didn't put you across my knee at the party. And to make matters worse, did I not just tell you to watch your language? I can not believe you went to a party without telling me, stayed out until two am., and all of this, after I told you there was a new hunter in town. Do you really want to start yelling at me right now because I assure you, I will spank you, put you in the corner, then spank you again and repeat this cycle every night for a week." Derek said, his voice deadly calm. Isaac's eyes widened at the threat to spank him every night for a week. "Now sit down so we can talk about this. And if I hear one more curse out of your mouth, I will wash it out." Derek said, sitting on the couch. Isaac hurried to obey.

"So, pup, you want to tell me what made you think I would be alright with the events of tonight?" Derek said, his voice much softer now. Isaac shrugged, picking at his nails to avoid eye contact. "Don't give me that, Zac. I know you must have had a reason to do what you did. Tell me." Derek said, putting a finger under Isaac's chin and forcing the boy to look at him.

"I didn't think it would matter." Isaac said quietly. Derek looked surprised for a moment, before realization seemed to dawn on him.

"I see. So my little puppy was testing me?" Derek asked, running a hand through Isaac's curls. Isaac blushed again, not confirming or denying it. "Well then, why don't I show you just how much I care about you and what I think of you putting yourself in danger." Derek said, grabbing Isaac by the upper arm and pulling him down across his lap.

Isaac made a face and squirmed to get comfortable, but didn't try to get away. The alpha of a pack usually used spanking as a means to correct his younger pups, so this position, though awkward and uncomfortable, felt natural to both Derek and Isaac. Isaac would have been, on some subconscious level, surprised if Derek hadn't dealt with his indiscretion like this.

"Why are you getting this spanking Isaac?" Derek asked. Isaac rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to say it was because Derek was an ass. Derek smacked a hand down on Isaac's bottom. "Don't roll your eyes at me, naughty puppy." Derek scolded. Isaac groaned, he should've known Derek would sense him rolling his eyes.

"Now, tell me why your in the position." Derek repeated, landing a few more swats on Isaac's backside.

Isaac yelped and squirmed. "I went to a party. When-ow- there were-ahh- new hunters." Isaac exclaimed. Derek nodded and didn't reply. He began spanking Isaac in silence for a few minutes.

"Der-Owie-Derek! Please! Stop!" Isaac cried, throwing a hand back to protect his backside. Derek grabbed his hand and pinned it to his back, smacking the hand.

"You know better than to go out when I've told you it's dangerous." Derek said in a stern voice. "If you ever sneak out of this house when I've warned you about a danger, I will bare your bottom and spank you with my belt." Derek promised his beta. Isaac sobbed into the pillow at the threat.

"I'm sorry! So sorry." Isaac said almost unintelligibly.

"Almost done, pup." Derek said soothingly, aiming the last ten at Isaac's sit spot. Isaac howled at that and laid brokenly over Derek's lap. Derek began rubbing circles on Isaac's back, humming softly to soothe the child.

"It's alright puppy. I've got you. Everything's okay." Derek said, lifting Isaac into a sitting position on his lap. Derek ran a hand through Isaac's hair and kissed his forehead. Isaac clung to the man's shirt, crying and apologizing. Derek waited until his baby wolf had calmed down some to inform him of something important.

"Pup, I love you very much. I know that you may be under the impression I don't care for you, but that's not true. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you. Okay?" Derek said, keeping eye contact with Isaac. The boy nodded and buried his face into Derek's chest.

"Love you too, big bad alpha." Isaac said, smiling at him cheekily. Derek chuckled and kissed Isaac's nose.

"Go to sleep puppy."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! As always, please review and I'd love some suggestions**


End file.
